French Miraxus week !
by Mirajane13
Summary: Et voilà, la French Miraxus week est arrivée ! Créée par le Forum Fairies Fans (dont je fais partie ) Je vous donne le lien du tumblr : Donc, ceci sera un recueil de 7 écrits (1 par jour en fonction de la disponibilité de l'auteur ici présente)
1. Chapter 1

Je suis revenu après deux mois d'absence !  
Je n'ai rien à dire donc bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle le regarda partir, ses yeux étaient secs. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure, pas pour lui. Il ne méritait pas ses larmes, il ne méritait pas sa tristesse. Il ne méritait rien, pas après ce qu'il avait fait à la guilde.

Il se retourna et il la regarda : elle était magnifique dans sa robe rose, ses cheveux blancs comme neige volant au vent. Il lui fit un petit sourire triste. Il l'avait perdu, comme il avait perdu le reste. Après tout, on se rend compte de ce qui nous ait cher qu'au moment où on le perd.

Il ne voulait pas la quitter. Il voulait être sûr qu'elle allait l'attendre, qu'elle serait là quand il reviendrait. Qu'elle serait là pour voir qu'il avait changé, qu'il était devenu meilleur.

-Je reviendrai, je te le promets…

Cette phrase la déstabilisa. Elle vrilla ses yeux aux siens et sut qu'il était sincère. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire triste et lui répondit :

-Je t'attendrai, toujours…

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'il partit sans se retourner, elle lâcha prise et une larme roula sur sa joue.

Mirajane Strauss et Luxus Draer. Une Promesse pour une Promesse.

* * *

Un p'tit avis ?  
Les commentaires sont le salaire des auteurs ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième jour ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le regarder encore et toujours, mais ne pas avoir la force de reconnaître ses sentiments. Tel était le calvaire de Mirajane Strauss, la Démone.

L'observer tous les jours, mais se taire, faire taire son cœur. Tel était le quotidien de Luxus Draer, Dragon Slayer de foudre.

Tout le monde le savait, mais personne ne le disait. Après tout, qui pourrait se l'avouer à leur place ?

L'Amour est bien compliqué : il rend heureux, mais le plus souvent, il fait souffrir. Alors, autant garder le silence, se cacher derrière un masque.

Mais le Silence est-il le meilleur moyen d'aimer ?

* * *

Un p'tit avis ? Laissez une trace de votre passage ^^


	3. Chapter 3

C'est le troisième jour ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et participe en même temps à cette semaine spéciale !

**Taraimperatrice** : Merci ^^ Le prochain est là !

Hors sujet : tu ne serais pas fan de Tara Duncan par hasard ? J'adore trop ce bouquin !

* * *

-Tu verras, j'arriverais à être de rang S avant toi !

-C'est ça ! Je voudrais bien voir ça.

-Eh bien prépare-toi à être aveuglé par ma victoire !

-Et sinon, tes chevilles ne sont pas trop enflées ?

-Elles vont très bien, merci. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour les tiennes !

Une franche camaraderie.

-Hahaha ! De toute façon je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Tu n'es qu'une jalouse !

-Moi ?! Jalouse d'un disjoncté du cerveau ! Laisse-moi rire, c'est plutôt toi le jaloux !

-Il faut vraiment être fort pour envier un angelot de pacotille !

-Je suis une démone, moi. La Fille de Satan ! Tes neurones ont beaucoup dû griller. Non parce que vu le nombre de fois où j'ai dû te le répéter…

-Prends-moi pour Natsu ! Une démone en couche-culotte, oui !

-Blondinet balafré !

-Psychopathe à cornes !

-Racaille !

Des mots doux…très doux.

-Une racaille ?! Tu t'es vu avec tes fringues d'allumeuse ?

-Ouais et alors ? Je suis peut-être une allumeuse mais je suis la plus forte !

-Tu me battras jamais.

-Tu veux essayer ?

-Quand tu veux, je pourrais enfin griller tes cheveux tous pâles.

-Et moi écraser ta sale face d'électrifié !

Une entraide permanente.

-T'y arriveras jamais de toute façon !

-Tu paries ?

-Vas crever, Strauss !

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Draer !

Bref, de l'amour brut, à l'état pur !

* * *

Laissez un p'tit message ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Quatrième jour !

**Taraimperatrice** : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ^^

Voici le 4 ! Bisous et au prochain chapitre :)

Hors sujet : Malheureusement, je ne reçois le dernier qu'à Noël T_T

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Elle souffla derrière son comptoir, sa journée était bientôt fini, encore une heure à attendre. Et en plus, toutes ses collègues étaient parties donc elle ne pouvait pas parler des derniers potins. Elle se laissa donc aller et regarda les passants passer devant la pharmacie, il n'y avait plus grand monde à cette heure-ci. Soudain, un grand blond entra dans le magasin. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche… Façon de parler bien sûr, mais son visage exprimait très bien ce sentiment. Quoi de plus normal quand un homme plus que canon entre dans votre boutique vêtu d'un t-shirt moulant ses muscles et d'un pantalon très bien ajusté lui allant parfaitement. Et ne parlons pas de son visage : des yeux verts électriques et des cheveux en épis soulignaient ses traits magnifiques et un petit sourire en coin finissait le tableau.

-Bonjour mademoiselle. Je voudrais savoir si vous aviez des somnifères.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle fixait toujours le garçon qui venait d'entrer.

-Mademoiselle ?

La pharmacienne secoua la tête, surprise. Elle piqua un far et partit regarder dans l'inventaire. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, un air d'excuse sur son beau visage.

-Je suis désolée, mais non n'avons pas ce que vous recherchez en stock. Voulez-vous passer commande ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça, il trouvait la vendeuse mignonne : ses cheveux nacrés étaient attachés en chignon négligé qui s'était défait au fil de la journée et ses beaux yeux cyans brillaient de joie de vivre. Oui, elle était vraiment belle !

-Pourrais-je prendre votre nom s'il vous plaît, lui demanda-t-elle. C'est pour la réservation du médicament.

-Draer. Luxus Draer.

Pendant qu'elle notait, il aperçut son nom sur une petite broche dorée accrochait à sa chemise : Mirajane Strauss.

-Voilà, vous pourrez revenir dès demain et nous aurons votre produit. dit-elle en lui tendant un papier à son nom.

Luxus sourit et partit. Il était pressé d'être demain comme ça, il pourrait revoir Mirajane !

Mira lui rendit son sourire et le regarda franchir la porte. Il ne lui restait plus qu'environ vingt-quatre heures à attendre, vingt-quatre heures pour penser à Luxus !

* * *

Laissez une petite trace de votre passage s'il vous plaît !


	5. Chapter 5

Cinquième jour !

**Taraimperatrice** : Merci ^^

Oui, ils vont les compter !

Gros bisous :****

Hors sujet : je l'attends avec impatience ! (ne dis pas ça, mes chevilles vont enflées... En fait, dis le ! Je m'en fout de mes chevilles xDDD)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Luxuuussss ! cria une voix en colère.

-Quoi, encore ?! lui répondit une autre assez énervé.

-Tu n'as pas fait les courses !

Le blond soupira. Il avait encore oublié de faire ses corvées et Mirajane allait encore lui crier dessus. Mais il avait développé une technique imparable contre sa démone de petite-amie : les bonbons à la cerise ! Erza c'était les fraises et Mira les cerises, bah oui, c'était comme ça et pas autrement.

La blanche arriva dans le salon, furieuse. Elle commença une phrase mais fut interrompu par le blond qui lui mit un de ces fameux bonbons à la cerise devant les yeux. Il le fit bouger de droite à gauche et les yeux bleus de la jeune fille le suivirent. Ah ! Rien de tel qu'un bonbon à la cerise pour la calmer. Luxus lança un regard à sa fiancée. Je te le donne mais tu ne me disputes pas ! Tel était le deal dans ces cas là, car il n'y en avait pas eu qu'un. Mira prit le bonbon et partit dans la chambre.

Mince ! Elle s'était encore fait avoir ! Tout ça à cause d'un bonbon à la cerise ! Foutu faiblesse !

* * *

Un p'tit avis ?


	6. Chapter 6

Sixième jour !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une larme passa la barrière de ces cils et une nuée d'autres suivit. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains. Des tremblements secouèrent son corps frêle.

Il était mort.

Elle n'avait rien pu faire, le poison l'avait consumé. Elle pleura toute les larmes de son corps désormais sans défense et fragile.

Il était mort.

Sous ses yeux, sur son lit d'hôpital, alors qu'elle rentrait de sa mission avec Erza. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Il était mort.

Marre ! Marre de tous ces morts, de toute cette tristesse, de toute cette douleur, de tous ces regrets. Elle frappa le mur de toutes ses forces.

Il était mort.

Tous ces malheurs à cause de l'Alliance Baram ! De Tartaros et de ses démons. Elle cria.

Il était mort.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit, elle ne lui avait pas dit les mots que tout le monde attend : « je t'aime ». Elle se tut et le silence régna dans l'infirmerie.

Il était mort.

Et elle avait prit sa décision. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec des regrets.

Il était mort et elle aussi.

* * *

Un p'tit avis ?

Je trouve que je n'ai pas respecté le thème de cette journée...


End file.
